Eternal Sunset
by Septemberlily
Summary: The Cullen's are trying to save there bloodline, Seth found love, Jacob proposed to Nessie, and with the new addition to the Cullen family, Zak is the only one out of place...that is until falls for the key to there distruction.
1. Blood Hint

**Eternal Sunset **

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 1

I curled up in my corner of the library carrying with me the three books that I chosen from the last shelve in the cultural section. I had just gotten done with the job of cleaning all the library shelves for Mr. Richard when he told me that I could have a small break. While he help the last few people with book to check out.

"Myelin, do you mind closing up for me tonight my daughter Heather is flying in" Mr. Richard came from behind me from his office. I had started working for Mr. Richard two weeks ago when my Aunt April persuaded him to give me a job. He didn't need much persuading because the same day I started my first day of work. I think it had mostly to do with him dating her…and I'm not sure if I should be worried since they have been trying there hardest to hide it from me for the past three months. Yup, I was humoring them for their sake of peace of mind.

"Yeah, sure no problem." I said confidently since the past week I've watched him close up. I got up walking over to where he was standing at the entrance and snatching the keys that he was holding up for me.

"Thanks Myelin, and make sure that you get home safely. A girl your age shouldn't be walking alone at night time." He said right before walking out and into his vintage slug bug.

After I saw his car leave I went over to my corner picking up my books when I felt the cold breeze of the winter blow in from the door I turned around coming face to face with the palest person I ever seen in my life. "S-sorry but were c-closed for the evening"

The gorgeous pale man stepped closer to me, and with each step he took towards me I stepped back. Soon enough I was in the corner. Trapped. "Oh, really the sign outside says it's open. "

"Um, I-I sorry but I c-can't help you. You must now leav-" before I could finish my sentence he grabbed me by the throat. I squirmed under his gripped as I felt myself drift off into unconsciousness.

*******BREAK*******

"Seth can you bring me a wet cloth to clean her cut" I asked my best friend who most thought of as my enemy rather than friend. No one can blame them, it wasn't everyday that you found a werewolf and a vampire best friends. And we weren't the only ones since Edward and Jacob were now closer than ever since the proposal.

"Yeah, sure I'll be right back"

I looked down at the girl wondering why she was targeted by so many vampires. Each attack was becoming closer and closer. I'm not sure how much longer we can go with erasing her memory…soon enough she won't have a clear memory. And what got me worried is that she had no past to recall. Although she didn't know she was adopted she did know that she was different. I knew this because I have been the one watching over her and she wrote in her journal daily.

Seth came back with the wet cloth handing it to me while taking a seat by the window that looked over the city at its best. I thought over what Alice told me about her family line, Myelin was the last of the Historians and her blood held the key to changing the lives of all vampires. That was all we knew about her family and we knew nothing about her own past.

"Zak, don't you think it's better if we just tell her about us. That way she can have a memory of the book she's been ten times over. "

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking but I'm not sure the Cullen's would like the key to their death knowing of them." I said while cleaning off the deep slash the vampire gave her, what made it worse is that her blood was the sweetest I ever smelled. And I had the feeling the gods made it that way so all vampires who dare suck the blood of her die.

"Well, we don't necessarily have to tell her that she is the key to all destruction towards the vampire race."

I looked down at her and it was getting harder to not lose insight on the objective at hand. I tucked her sandy blond hair behind her ear. Myelin was every kind of beautiful and it made me annoyed when I would read over the lines of her insecurities of her beauty. She once wrote that no guy came up to her because she was ugly and Seth had to hold me back to shouting out the truth. That the guys didn't go up to her because she was too beautiful.

I got up from my seat besides Myelin and walked over to Seth, "And there always the Volturi to worry about if they found out somehow she wouldn't live a day before they came and killed her."

We both sat in silence knowing very well that the best thing we could do for her is keep her from the truth. I had asked Carlisle why they were bothering to keep her alive when she held the destruction of our race. He merely said that she was an innocent just like they found me two years ago.

But the look that he gave me told that he was hiding something….


	2. Savior

**Eternal Sunset**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 2

"Myelin, are you feeling ill?"

I blinked looking over at my best friend and roommate, Hailey Miller, we known each other since we were in the second grade. She was laying on her stomach reading to me the 'how to catch a lover' article from Cosmo Girl magazine. All today felt all uneasy and that made it impossible for me to concentrate in Environmental class and worse unable to pay attention to Hailey's new guy crush. But why should I feel uneasy? It was like my body knew something that I didn't….

"Oh, sorry Hailey I had a lon-"

My cell rang out Mr. Richards's ringtone. I picked it up on the second ring, "Hello Mr. Richard how are you doing?"

"Myelin, where the hell are you! Didn't I ask you to come in yesterday to read to the evening kids?"

I thought about yesterday remembering that I went into work and dusted the shelves and how he asked me to close up after that everything was a blur. "Sorry Mr. Richard, I can still make it there in time if you still want me to read to them?"

"Yes, please do that and be careful walking here. Try getting here before the sun sets. See you in a few."

I shut my cell looking down at my watch, the sun set at 6:30 leaving me with half an hour to get there. I turned towards Hailey who sighed, "Oh, Hailey I'm sorry. I totally forgot about Mr. Richard asking me to read to the kids tonight. Can we do the girls night when I get back?"

She gave me a smile, "Yeah sure but you got to promise to do the 'the best love for you' quiz when you get back"

I was about to object when I saw her forest green eyes staring back at me in pled. I love Hailey but it sometimes got me worried how much she wanted to find her true love. She believed in all the 'love at first sight' crap that I knew wasn't true. And she had beauty but not the confidence to take a risk to actually talking to a guy first. And since Hailey never made the first move the guys didn't because they were put off by her shyness. Plus most of the guys get insecure about their looks worrying that there not good enough for her beauty.

"Fine, I promise. See you later baby Hal" I said before walking out the door to our condo. The street lamps flashed on signaling that I had 10 minutes to get to the library. I plug in my headphones flipping to Sublime. I looked both ways before crossing the street but the moment I left the curb a speeding Mercedes came around the corner. Like a deer caught in the headlights I froze unable to comprehend the situation. I lifted up my arms ready to feel the crash but when I opened my eyes meeting the gaze of mismatched eyes, one of them intense blue and the other hazel.

He carried me bridal style to the side walk laying me down on the ground. "Are you hurt?"

When I managed to take my gaze off those amazing eyes to only see that he was a complete beauty I couldn't see nothing wrong with him. Nothing I didn't feel completely drawn too. He had wavy dark brown hair that was tied back perfectly not a strand out of place.

"Um, yeah-I mean no. Sorry what I'm trying to say is that I'm alright."

He smiled at down at me holding out my hand, I felt dizzy from all the butterflies that he awaken in the pit of my stomach. And it was all merely just from a smile. I took his hand getting shocked back to reality by how icy his hand was. "Thank you for saving my life"

"Anytime" he said and I notice that he was holding me against him by my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes getting lost into them until I saw that someone looking at us from a few feet away. I pulled away from him giving the guy feet away a dirty look.

"As much as I love to hold you in my arms I got business to attend to such as yourself" he starts walking away to the guy who I thought as a creep. I turned around walking down the street that the library was on I realized I never caught his name.

"Wait, what your name?"

But it was too late…

******BREAK******

We hid behind the corner watching as Myelin looked for me. She gave up seconds later drifting off to the library. I turned to Seth about to ask if that car had anything to do with the former attacks when the same Mercedes parked near the fountain letting out three men with guns and a barn bag. I looked at where Myelin was too tuned out from her music. Even if I yelled for her it would only alert the bad guys.

I set off to Myelin with Seth behind me ready to fight but by the time we got to Myelin they had her cornered. Anger flared in me as I saw Myelin on the ground and bleeding from hitting her head on the concrete from the fall. I went for the one on top of her as Seth went for the other two.

I grabbed the man by the throat that was closing in on her. I held him up in the air throwing him into the bushes. I looked over to Seth seeing that he was finishing off the last one. I kneeled down picking up Myelin bridal style. She looked up at me with her turquoise eyes and a thankful smile.

"This is the second time you saved me today and I don't even know your name"

I laughed, she was out of it from her head wound and I knew that soon enough she would fall into deep sleep. "Where do you live?" I said knowing very well where she lived. I never told Seth or the others but at the day's end before I fell asleep I would stroll around her place to watch her sleep.

"Cherry Park condos number 11"

That was all she managed to say before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Emotions

**Eternal Sunset**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 3

"Edward please be more happy, Nessie is our only daughter and her wedding means the world to her." Bella said to her husband that has been in a gloomy mood ever since Jake and Nessie told them that they're getting married come spring. It's not like this was a huge surprise they been in love since Nessie knew what love meant.

Edward walked over to Bella enwrapping her in a hug; they looked into each other eyes remembering their wedding day. "Bella, I love you and I love our daughter and I don't think I can handle giving away my only daughter."

Bella took his hand pulling him towards the staircase that looked down at the living room and the piano. At the piano sat Nessie playing just a great as her father and standing behind her gazing down at her was Jake. Edward knew why Bella was showing him this and it was clear that Jake would never take away his baby girl from him. Even though Jake and he had a closer connection Edward had hard time thinking about the life he and Nessie would lead after the marriage.

Edward turned around taking Bella into his arms before kissing her. Each time he kissed her it was like a life spark, Bella was his life supply…

******BREAK******

_JACOBS POV:_

I looked down at my fiancé as she played the piano. Nessie was my life and no matter how long I have to wait I will marry her. And I wasn't stupid I could feel the glares of the Cullen family…they were just waiting for an excuse to call off the wedding that or to kill me.

"Babe, what' wrong?" Nessie stood up grabbing both of my hands and standing on her tip toes to give me a kiss that I quickly responded to. All thoughts about her Edward vanished and was replaced with the love I felt for Nessie.

Nessie pulled back smiling, "There better?"

"Much…I can't wait to marry you" I said lifting her up and carrying her to the living room bridal style. Nessie wanted the wedding to be in the spring and she wanted all her friends to come and all the vampires that saved her life. And this all came up to managing a big wedding I was thankful when Alice and Esme offered to help with Nessie crazy dream wedding.

Nessie turned away blushing, it always made me smile when I saw her blush. It was the only hint of human that showed daily in her life. I moved so she was lying beneath me and had no way to escape. She gazed into my eyes which made me feel like the only person in the world although we never took the final step of our love for each other we knew that we could both wait for the right moment. "Jacob Black words cannot describe how much I'm in love with you"

******BREAK*****

_SETH POV:_

Seth helped open the door for Zachariah who was holding a sleeping Myelin. He knew that there was more feelings that Zachariah was hiding to the outside world. Being his best friend he could read Zachariah better than anyone else, even Edwards who couldn't seem to read his mind and the same went for Alice. Zachariah was slowly falling in love with Myelin…

Seth was expecting the door to be closed and lock instead when the three of them came up to the entrance they saw that the door had been broken down. Seth signal for Zachariah to wait so he could see the area and when he walked into the living room which was only lighted with a single lamp the first thing he notice was an attack had just happen.

Seth heard breathing coming from the corner that the couch was set against and with one slight moment he leaped in the corner grabbing the intruder by the shoulders. But instead of looking into the eyes of an enemy he was met with forest green eyes that belonged to a rather beautiful girl.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything but please don't hurt me!" the girl screamed out to Seth while struggling against his hold. He was so shocked that he didn't notice his gripped on her was hurting her so badly. Seth let go her looking at her traumatized expression and feeling guilty that he caused her more pain. Tears were streaming down her face as she crawled more away from him and into the corner.

Seth went on his knees lifting up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry to scare you, I'm not here to hurt you. I thought you were the bad guy"

"Seth! Are you alright?" Zachariah called form outside.

He turned around in the direction of the doorway, "It's safe to come in, and I think I found her roommate"

Seth turned his attention back to the scared beauty he had in his presence. He didn't know if it was better for him to go away or to try to help out. The smell the blood came from her neck wound and he knew that she was attack by a vampire. Anger slowly consumed him knowing that she was the innocent bystander in this whole commotion.

"I can help you only if you let me though, you're losing too much blood and I need to take care of that" he said moving closer to her to only have her scream in fear. He didn't know what it was about her that made him so anxious to take care of her and make sure that she was always safe.

Zachariah came up from behind with Myelin still in his arms. The girl looked at Myelin, "Oh my god it's Myelin! What did you do to her you monster!"

"We didn't do anything the bad guys did, listen if we don't get you help then you'll lose too much blood and Myelin will want to wake up with you by her side right?" Zachariah said while Seth held out his hand. Seconds past and she finally took it.

"Who are you guys?"


	4. Listen Up

**Eternal Sunset**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 4

I shook my head shaking out the dizzy but stopping imminently when I felt the pang of pain each time I shook my head back and forth. I thought over what had happen when I remember the mysterious beauty that saved my life from getting hit by the Mercedes. But after that was a blur to me like my life went on fast forward only seeing parts speeding by.

When I managed to leaned up I saw a group of strangers huddle over a couch next to the one I laid on to distracted to notice that I was awake. I slowly got up my gaze locked on the group of strangers when I saw Hailey was the one that they were crowding. I ran in between them.

"What have you done! Why did you hurt he-" I stopped myself short when I saw one of them was wrapping her neck. It was then that the guy that saved me stepped forward grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Myelin, were not out to hurt you actually the opposite. I have been watching over you with the help of my friends" I stepped away from him snapping my arm out of his grasp when I felt my body bumped against another. I turned around coming face to face with a tall guy with long black hair that went down to his shoulders.

I turned back around to my savior unable to make any sense out of the situation at hand. "Who are you? And what gives you the right to watch over me?"

The man that was helping Hailey stepped in between the two of us, "Myelin, my name is Carlisle and this is my family Esme my wife, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Zachariah. And then family friends Seth, Jacob, and Leah. I know you may be confused but all will be clear soon. But for now can you please sit down so I can care for your injury."

When he told me the names of his entire family it left me amazed, I never knew that a married couple can have so many kids. And on top of that the wife Esme was still completely gorgeous. What annoyed me and confused me further was what they each did when Carlisle called out the names. Each one of them had stepped forward bowing down like I was some kind of higher being when I was really just as normal as any one of them.

"Carlisle are you sure you should be touching-"

"Edward how about you and the others go prepare dinner" he said as the others made their way out of the living room. I let Zak lead me to the couch where I sat down. I didn't notice how badly off I was until Esme took out thee bandages from the black case and a needle and at the sight of the needle I shot up in protest.

"Whoa, I don't need stitches, I don't want stitches. Let it naturally heal I say"

I heard giggles coming around the house knowing very well that I was acting like a baby. But who cares I hate needles more than anything in the world. I don't know why but it had something to do with the sight of blood seeking out of my skin…actually anyone's skin.

"Myelin we have to stitch your head wound if we don't any stress with trigger the wound to open up again. Look at it this way have little blood seep out or a whole lot." Esme said giving me a gentle motherly smile.

Before I could protest even more a wave of calmness washed over me and I no longer feared having a needle penetrate my skin. I sat down finding peace in looking over where Hailey slept silently and I hoped that she was alright I never seen her so pale before. And it was then that I notice Seth standing by the entrance of the living room glancing at her every so often with a worried and anxious expression. But who was he to worry so much he didn't even know her…unless he could be the guy she was telling me about who asked her out on a date.

*****BREAK******

I watched as she looked at Seth making me very annoyed that she was taking notice to him rather than me. I rubbed off that thought as I sense my worries vanish and that was when I spotted Jasper outside on the porch gazing through the window at us…no at me. Jasper looked down at me making me feel as If I was a little child in trouble for not paying attention in class.

I turned away coming face to face with Myelin who was out of her seat and standing in front of me. I looked at me as if she was examining me. She walked around me in circles before coming face to face with me. "Zachariah, that's a pretty name…why does it seem like I met you before? I'm trying to remember where I saw you before but it's like a blurry dream."

I didn't know what to say to that. Carlisle had instructed me with a job to look after her just months after I joined the Cullen family. I had questions of my own but each time I went up to him I felt as if I was disobeying his word even though I have no reason to feel that way. I just knew that my job has become more of a lifestyle for me that I was all too willing to live by.

"Um, well-"

"And how long have you been watching me? And why have you been watching me? And why is everybody looking at me so differently?" Myelin said backing away from the Cullen's and I that came out from the kitchen with plates of food. So much human food for one person…I suddenly felt as if I was trapped in a box along with all the others.

I felt a hand on the shoulder, "Myelin, please come with us to the table. Will answer all those questions" Esme said to Myelin who I could feel relax with the warm smile form Esme, I wasn't the only that she had that effect on.

And it was then that all of us seated at the table that my life as I know it changed into a mystery to be solved…


	5. Feelings For You

**Eternal Sunset**

_**By Septemberlily**_

Chapter 5

Eden stood over the dead girl's body knowing that this one had a bright future ahead of her. He could taste it in her blood that she was a helpless virgin waiting to see what the world really held for her. Eden stood up when hearing footsteps in the distance closing in on him and he could already smell the cheap fragrance that teen girls smothering themselves with hoping to attracted the perfect guy, but in the end it came down to the bad boys.

Eden could also sense that other vampires were daring to close in on her. His prey was only meant for him alone, he did not share, and he wasn't about to let his dinner go without a fight.

Eve came out from the shadows stepping in next to her brother. The brother who turned her and gave her a better life then she was living in a hospital bed slowly dying of leukemia. And the very brother who disappeared two months before her leukemia took the fateful turn. "Eden, may I suggest that we take care of the job ourselves because sending lackeys is getting us nowhere."

Eden turned around cupping her gorgeous face and gazing into those emerald eyes. "Eve, you mustn't worry yourself. I have everything in control...we might be forgotten but not for much longer"

He said right before the two of them closed in on the two girls who dared take the short cut at the turn of midnight.

------BREAK-----

Seth watched Hailey; the only thing on his mind was how much he hoped that Hailey was alright. He knew that something was going on between the two of them. And he thought it could never happen to him, but it did. He imprinted with a girl that took his breath away each time he saw her.

Seth could feel Myelin glancing at him with that questioning and worried look. He knew that she was wondering who he was to be so worried about Hailey, let alone her best friend Myelin. He watched as Hailey moved in her sleep like she was breaking free of a cocoon. Seth kneeled besides her keeping her from falling off the couch when she opened her eyes staring straight into his eyes.

"You again…" Hailey said groggy waking up and slowly lifting her hand to where the vampire had attacked her. Seth could feel the anger boil, he wanted nothing more than to find the vampire who dared lay a hand on her, but that soon disappeared when he met her gaze which calm all his nerves and lead him away from all other difficulties.

Seth held out a hand for her to latch on to so she could get up, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit dizzy"

Seth pointed to the dining room, "Oh, there's dinner, and I think it's a good time for you to eat something before you faint again"

Hailey merely nodded looking away from where he pointed and up at the tall man that saved her life. What she never expected was to meet a guy, that was rather attractive even though she met him in a time with such an deadly attack, right before anything happen she remember that she was in the kitchen making dinner for her an Myelin. She couldn't wait for her best friend to get back since they were going to quiz each other from Cosmo Girl magazine. Although Hailey no longer cared for the quiz when the man of her dreams was standing right in front of her but she wasn't about to head into anything blind. She recalls reading all those articles that warns against falling in love so quickly. He might be all wrong for her…Hailey wanted him to be Mr. Right though…

Seth took her elbow guiding her over to the dining room when she stopped and turn around to face him, "Before we go I want to know the name of the man that saved my life"

"Seth-" he started to say but was cut off when Hailey fell against his chest.

"Whoa, sorry dizzy spell" she said trying to get her breathing normal, but was restlessly breathing against his rock solid chest. Hailey leaned out of Seth's arms when the most gorgeous woman walked over to them; she hated the fact that she was madly blushing for something that was innocent as getting help from a friend.

"Seth, bring Hailey in already before Myelin loses her mind. And I think its best of everyone is in here to hear what we have to say" the women said with a smile that gave Hailey a positive boost that told her that she did nothing wrong.


	6. Spotlight

**Eternal Sunset**

_By Septemberlily_

Chapter 6

I felt as if I were being integrated from the way the whole Cullen family sat looking at me as if I were some kind of threat to them. The only one that seemed remotely the same is Zachariah who look like he was about to be told his puppy ran away. I on the other hand was felt like I was about to be told that I had one month to live…

I was about to say something when I heard voices coming from the other room. Hailey! I stood up when I felt a hand pulling me down roughly, it was Bella who gave me apologetic smile for hurting me. "Myelin, it's alright, I'm sure Seth will bring her in when she feels ready to walk."

"The way Seth looking after her I wouldn't worry about Hailey falling and hurting herself." Jake said with a smirk looking at Bella, Nessie, and Edward.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said crossing my arms and giving Jake bitch glares that silence the other giggles.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon" Emmett said with a toothy grin that only made me want to run out of the room, get Hailey, and run out of this house that had people that made me feel as if I was the object in show and tell.

I stood up this time Bella didn't try to pull me down to sit down, "You know what!-"

"Alright, that's enough! I'll be right back I'll bring in Hailey" Esme said while making her way to the living room where Hailey and Seth were in. I was so nervous because the way that Seth look at her when he didn't even know her got me worried that he had something in store for her…I'm not sure if it was something good or bad.

When Esme came back Hailey was walking with her hand on Seth's arm for support but when she saw me she ran over to me but not before tripping and almost falling on her face that Seth caught her. Hailey ran into my arms hugging me for dear life.

"I thought you were dead! I-was-waiting-for-you-but-you-never-showed-up-then-i-thought-you-were-the-one-that-was-knocking-and-then-they-came-in!" she said all in one breath starting to cry. I just held on to her, the last time I saw her like this was after the awful incident six years back…

"Shh, Hailey it's all over…were going to eat dinner and then go home k?" I said lightly pushing her out of my embrace looking at her in the eyes. Her eyes were blood shot from the crying and her face was pale from the blood loss. I looked at the bandage around her neck feeling queasy myself when I thought about how much blood she lost from the men that attack her. I didn't care when I felt everybody's gaze on us, she was my best friend and I wasn't going to let anybody ever hurt her again. She's been through enough with including the loss of her older brother Ryan.

"O-Ok, I t-think I can m-manage that" she said as I walked her to the seat next to mine that Jake was nice enough to pull up. I didn't fail to notice that when I took her by my side that Seth looked devastated. I pushed that to the back of my mine when Carlisle pushed the plate out of my way and set down a huge framed picture of a group of what look to be high school students, but what they wore was like out of the movie Harry Potter.

He pointed down at two people, one a guy and one a girl, "Myelin, these two people are your parents Nayva Willowvine and Steve Starlight. You were adopted by Harvey and Helen Waterfront after your parents were murdered…"

I shook my head until I found my words standing up, "What! Look you don't know me! How dare you tell me that my parents are not my parents? Hailey let's go these people are crazy!" I said grabbing the hand of Hailey when she pulled away.

"Myelin, please listen to him, I'm not telling you to believe him but these people saved us."

I silently sat down with my arms crossed, "Well, hurry up and tell me this tall tale of yours so I can leave"

Esme came up besides her husband, "Myelin dear, we wish that we weren't the ones to bring you this news but we can't go erasing your memory anymore. You already read 'A Thousand Splendid Suns' five times already but you don't remember any of it."

"What? Say I do believe you then why are you erasing my memories?"

"Because we thought we try to let you live out a normal life, but the attacks on you have been increasing and we now think its best you know the truth and why you're a target to the supernatural community." Carlisle said with an apologetic expression that left me feeling as if he was telling me the truth…

"Myelin, your real name is Goddess Starlight. And the attacks on you are because your blood holds the key to our destruction. Some want to kill you before you can do farther harm others want to use you against us for dominance. This is why Zachariah and Seth have been watching and protecting you over the past few months."

I looked straight at Zachariah and Seth and back at Carlisle and his wife, "You said _our destruction_, what are you people?"

Nobody answer my question until I saw Edward stand up, "Were vampires, but Seth and Jake are werewolves and my wife and I have a daughter who is part human and part vampire. And you are half earth Goddess and half demon god"

"WHAT! I'm so out of here, Hailey you can either come with me or stay here because I'm not about to be in a room full of crazies! Really, Hailey they want me to believe that I'm adopted and my real parents are God's and that my blood is deadly to vampires! And they even say there vampires and even werewolves when they clearly look to be human!"

This time Hailey didn't protest as the two of us got up and made it as far as the doorway before Edward flashed in front of us, "I can't let you leave, you need protection and we are the only ones that can give it"

I blinked pushing out the fact that he was able to be that fast, "L-Look buddy you better move out of my way before I call the police! I'm not trying to be mean since you guys saved my friends life but I'm not about to stay here and be fed myths saying that there real when there clearly NOT!" I yelled every second that passed I could feel my anger tripling I tried walking besides Edward to only see that Bella and Emmett were standing in my way.

"Stop! Let me go!" My hand flew up my hand as Emmett tried to pull me back and when I did I felt a surge pass through my hands soon I closed my eyes when I heard a blast when I opened my eyes I saw that the front door was blow out and everybody but Hailey was outside on the ground with a circle of fire around each of them.

"Oh my god, Myelin what did you do!"

I shook my head in disbelief, "I don't know but we better get out of here before they lock us away."


	7. Protected

Seth watched as Hailey ran away with Myelin, and that was all it took for him to understand what Jake feels when Nessie is away from him. It was like his life line just got disconnected and he was a vegetable only able to breathe. Each time he stepped the slightest in any direction he would get burned, and what made it even worse is that no one could help them since everybody was locked in. And he knew if this kept up then the vampires would most likely be too weak to find the two of them.

He looked over at where Jake was being held, it has been two hours and if they find a way out of this soon then no one knew what might happen, '_what do we do, what can we do?_'

'_I'm not sure, but I can't transform and I can't seem to get a hold of your sister'_

_'That's because she out in the north with Calvin'_

_'I told Bella to try to use her mind wave to disturbed the power source, after all Myelin doesn't know how to control her powers to the maximum' _Edward said joining in to our thought process.

_'If this isn't the maximum then I wonder what that would be like, Edward she left over two hours ago her power link should have been disconnected by now' _Jake thought glancing over at Nessie nervously who was curled up in a ball on the ground trying her best to avoid all of the circles outline.

-----BREAK----

"Myelin I'm scared, what happen back there?" Hailey said to me still having a tight grip on my arm as we walked down through the park near our condos. We weren't so sure where we were going to since our place was taped off from the police. I thought about my aunt's place but I'm sure Carlisle knows where that is.

"Hailey, I'm not sure but if we don't find a place to stay then there sure to find us…and I for one don't want to be locked inside some house with some crazies. Did you hear what they were saying?"

"Yeah, the stuff they were saying was pretty weird, but that still doesn't cancel out the fact that Seth and Zachariah saved our lives. And Dean actually invited me over for dinner tonight, this would have been our third date, maybe he'll let us stay the night" she said the last part to the ground rather than at me, and I could tell why since her cheeks were flaring with blush.

I stopped turning around and looking at her straight into her eyes, "Wait, Dean as in the Dean from the swimming team as in the most wanted athlete on campus! Since when have you dated him?"

"Where have you been? I've told you about Dean so many times-wait what if Carlisle is telling the truth and that he has been erasing your memory-" she said still blushing bright red, this is a little habit that she had that was really cute. It brought out her childish side, I hate the fact she doesn't know how beautiful she really is.

"No, don't even go down that road! Maybe I just been tired the past few weeks and it just slipped my mind-"

"Oh, come on Myelin do you really believe that you forgot something. You, the person that can recite a book word for word after reading through it only once! And you saw what YOU did to the Cullen family. "

"Ok, that was strange but it wasn't me! It couldn't be me I DON'T HAVE POWERS and where does Dean live anyways I want to shower, I hate having dried up blood."

She pulled me in the direction that was different than the one we were traveling down, "This way…"

-------BREAK------

The plan turned out to work, Bella managed to cut off the wave length thus causing the flames to disappear. Jake ran over to where Nessie was laying on the ground still cradled in a ball crying and breathing faster than normal. He pulled her into his arm rocking her back in forth trying his best to calm her down. It seemed that it affected her more than anyone else and his best theory for that is because she half human and half vampire.

He picked her up bridal style walking up what use to be the steps to the Cullen's house but was now blown in, "Babe, what's wrong? Is anything hurting you?"

Nessie didn't answer instead her gripped around his neck tighten and the memory of the time she got kidnapped and locked in an underground jail cell surround by fire came to her mind. When the vision ended he could no longer contain his anger but it only took one look into her eyes to bring him back to reality. That she was safe and in his arms, and he wasn't about to let anything or anyone come in between them.

"What's wrong my darling? Do you feel sick? I can make a batch of your favorite tea" Carlisle said as he brushed some of Nessie's hair away from her eyes. Again she didn't speak, but he could feel more tears drip onto his neck.

"I think she just needs rest, I'm going to take her back to the cabin." Jake said starting to make his way through the forest when he could feel Edward in the back of his mind trying to make contact him but was too distracted to notice.

_'Jake, make sure you don't leave her side tonight.'_


End file.
